


Nope, nopity nope.

by SoizicBleiz



Series: sunset swerve [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: bobby is freaking out, bobby is swearing a lot, bobby likes to use to use the word "fuck" a lot, please do not except a deep and serious dive into bobby's mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoizicBleiz/pseuds/SoizicBleiz
Summary: Bobby is waiting in the audience for a show at the Orpheum. Doesn't really like that place. But he had to go that night. Because according to the video his daughter showed him, this new band is playing there. A band where the members are his daughter's ex-bestfriend and his ex-bandmates. Problem is, his bandmates died twenty-five years ago.Or, Bobby is freaking out. A lot.
Series: sunset swerve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Nope, nopity nope.

Bobby is freaking out. There’s no other word for it. He is freaking out.

Frankly, he has been since he saw that video. _The_ video. The one Carrie was watching and freaking out about, but for an entirely different reason. The one where his daughter’s ex-bestfriend was singing.

But that’s the thing, she wasn’t singing alone. She was in a band. A band with a guitarist, a bassist and a drummer. And those three people are the exact reason Bobby is freaking out.

He had an hallucination. He was tired. His eyes were getting bad. There were a thousand reasons explaining that what he saw was _not_ what he saw. Nope.

It coudn’t be.

It can’t be.

Nope.

No.

No, no, no.

But he had to check for himself. He has to see those three band members in real life, not in a video. He has to.

So there he is sitting. In The Orpheum. The fucking Orpheum.

For fuck’s sake.

If there’s a God out there, He likes irony a bit too much for Bobby’s taste. The Orpheum. The fucking Orpheum. Of all places. Of all the fucking clubs in fucking Hollywood, and even fucking Los Angeles, it had to be the fucking Orpheum.

Where…

No. Just thinking about it hurts, and Bobby doesn’t need that right now. He needs to have all of his head in the game because the lights are now down, meaning it’s about to begin.

Breathe, Bobby, just breathe. In, and out. Everything is going to be okay.

Julie is singing, and despite everything that is currently happening (or not happening, or whatever the fuck is about to happen), he can’t help but be proud. He remembers when she and Carrie were still friends. He loved that little girl so much.

But then.

He doesn’t have time to think about the friendship Carrie and Julie once had.

Because then.

Then.

Fucking then.

Julie isn’t alone on the stage anymore.

Her drummer is there too.

It’s him. It’s fucking him.

It’s Alex. It’s fucking Alex.

Alex who died twenty-five years ago. Twenty-five fucking years ago. Why is he…

Reggie. Reggie is here. With his bass. He…

No.

No.

Nopity nope.

That can’t be.

No.

He went to their funerals. He fucking went to their fucking funerals… So why the fuck is he seeing them now, in 2020, in the fucking same place they were supposed to play before they fucking died ?

And last but not least, Luke.

Fucking Luke. He remembers the look on his parents’ face at his funeral. The sadness. The pain. The grief. He never forgot.

He…

Truth is, he doesn’t know anything anymore.

He can’t believe it. It’s them. It’s fucking them.

What the fuck ?

What the actual fuck ?

What the actual fucking fuck ?

Why are his bandmates who died twenty-five years ago playing on the exact same stage they were supposed to play the night they died ? Why ? What the fuck ? And, Bobby wonders, how ? How the fuck ? What is going on ? What the fuck is going on ? What ? Why ? How ? What ? No. No. No. No ? Yes ? No. Can’t be. No. Nope. Nopity nope. Not possible. Very impossible. Very much impossible. But… How ? How. How the fucking fuck ?


End file.
